


There Once Was A Time

by josiah_the_pariah



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Meh, idk it's SOMETHING, just a small thing i did when i got bored this weekend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-22 13:33:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4837121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josiah_the_pariah/pseuds/josiah_the_pariah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There once was a time when you were loved by a human known as Sam Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know anything about the Mark or the details about people's deaths (Bobby, Charlie) so this is all wrong but in fanfiction anything is possible! Enjoy, I guess.

There once was a time when you were loved by a human known as Sam Winchester, and he spent some of his life loving you before you used his love to your advantage and killed almost all of the angels in the garrison. He could never love you after that, you had told him, and left him. It felt like decades but it had only been a month without the younger Winchester by your side, the lack of touch, the smell of cheap coffee and leather seats and plaid was painfully obvious. But you ignored it as much as you could and continued your life helping others in times of need, what angels were supposed to do.

 

You healed the sick and assisted the elderly, took the pained out of their misery and gave money to the poor. Things Sam Winchester would do if he could instead of hunting monsters that were only supposed to live in children’s hyperactive imaginations and people’s nightmares. You stopped civil wars and healed nations, you healed the world. You extinguished all in Purgatory after a few years of training and revived the few kind souls as humans with no memories of their other lives (except for Benny, whose whereabouts were unknown). You became the new God, the angels that had survived your pathetic attack followed you with an unwavering loyalty, the world became a better place and all this is five years. Five years and you hadn’t seen the Winchesters or Bobby Singer. It was time.

You went to Bobby’s house first, and nearly cried at the realisation that he was dead, and had been dead for a while now. It was too bland and lifeless the way it was, no books of devil’s traps. It didn’t feel like home anymore, it felt like nothing. You didn’t want to check on the boys just yet, so you visited Castiel. He had taken one glance at you and punched you, you didn’t react at all, you deserved worse. You let him call you names, you let him curse you to anywhere he could think of, you let him hurt you. You deserved it.  
He calmed down after a few hours, and pulled you into an embrace. He had missed you, he said, he knew of your actions and he couldn’t be prouder of his younger sibling. You nearly cried once again, but didn’t. You explained what you were doing, and with one more hug, you left and went to visit Charlie.

Only then you screamed as you came to a field with signs of a fire, the ashes of the wood mixed with the aches of the redhead. You screamed and cried, cursed all you could and in a few moments those responsible died a painful death. You were afraid of visiting the brothers, but your curiosity burned through your veins and you went. Dean Winchester was first. You took one look at the Mark of Cain on his forearm and removed it, giving him nice dreams of peace and happiness. About to leave, you turned to the door and stopped when you saw your- no, the Sam Winchester standing at the doorframe. He looked at Dean, then his arm and his eyes widened at the blank skin where the mark once was.

“Y—you…” He choked out, but couldn’t finish. You nodded and smiled sadly, letting out a huff of air. Sam sobbed and took in a shaky breath, passing a hand on his face and drying away his tears. He let out a quiet laugh and looked at you with a look you were more than used to. One of gratefulness, of happiness.

“I know that what I did was…but I’m trying to fix the damage the others have done.”

“I saw that. It was on the news everywhere. World peace established, no more world hunger or poverty, no more hate and- dammit, I knew it was you, Y/N.” He said, laughing as if he didn’t believe anything that was happening. You shrugged and hugged yourself, looking down. 

He looked at your for a moment and let out a sound of disbelief. He walked over to you and put a hand under your chin, pushing your head up to meet his gaze.

“I’m so proud, Y/N.” He whispered, smiling and hugging you hard. It had been five years, your logical side argued, he’s just greeting you after being gone for a while, he doesn’t love you. Your illogical side however, was just content with the hug, hope exploding in you with the embrace. 

You tried to pull away after the few mandatory seconds of a hug passed, but Sam didn’t let you go and pulled away slightly only to kiss your forehead as he always used to do.  
“I only did it because I knew that you would do it, given the chance.” You confessed weakly, melting into the hug and trying not to cry at the familiarity of the hug you were trapped in. You felt Sam’s breath catch in his throat, his embrace tighten.

“You’re unbelievable, Y/N.”

“I’m considered non-existent by many religions, so in some cases I am-“

“Shut up.” Sam said fondly and before you could realise what he was doing, his lips were pressed against yours, so softly you barely felt it. He pulled away slowly and looked you in the eyes.

“I missed you so much, Y/N.” He said, his voice cracking.

“I don’t- You can’t-“ You protested, pulling away from his hold on you. 

“What do you mean? Talk to me, Eve.”

“I used us!” You shouted. Sam stared at you, and you took him to an open field.

“I used your love for me to take out almost half of the angel population, I murdered, corrupted, lied and I got all the energy I needed from you! How can you even bare to look at me?” You had started shouting, but you whispered at the end and hugged yourself. Sam simply stood there and listened with an expressionless face.

“I know what you did, Castiel told me after I went almost crazy looking for you. You disappeared, and then angels were dying and I didn’t know it was you who was doing it. God, Y/N, I thought you were going to be killed! I- I was so scared for you, didn’t you hear my prayers?”

A sob ripped itself out of your throat. You had heard, each and every one of them, and it had hurt so much not being able to see him and reassure him that you would be okay. Because then you would’ve had to explain, and you were a coward who couldn’t face your fears. Sam had stopped pacing now, and was just looking at you again with confusion written all over his face.

“I am only going to say this once, and you are not to repeat it. I am sorry. I heard your prayers, I heard your pleas, I knew what you were feeling, but it just made your love for me stronger so I didn’t go to you. I used you, can’t you understand? I used you like Ruby did, like everybody does! I just came by to check on the both of you, not this.” You said angrily, tears streaming down your face. Sam looked devastated, he didn’t want to believe it and you could see the conflict in his soul.

“Then why are you crying? If you don’t fucking care, why are you crying?” Sam shouted and you let out an empty laugh.

“I never said that I didn’t care, Sam.” You said quietly and smiled sadly at him as your tears kept on falling. You took him back to the bunker and looked at him. 

“I did something horrid to you and I’m suffering from the consequences, believe me. I still love you, apparently.” You joked, laughing for a second and shrugging. Sam just looked at you with anger in his eyes.

“And I still love you, or can’t you feel that since you don’t need my love anymore?” He said angrily, crossing his arms and glaring at you slightly. You thought of his hugs, his kisses, and his affection then banished it from your mind.

“Fear hides love, Sam. And I feel plenty of both. I know you love me, and you know I love you. But, even if you could forgive me, I can never forgive myself for what I did. So, this is farewell, I’m doing it properly this time.” You said quietly and smiled at him. You walked over to him and went to kiss his cheek, but Sam turned your head and kissed you hard yet slowly, as if he were memorizing the touch. He pulled away and let you go, tears in both of your eyes.

“I forgave you the moment I saw you, Y/N.” He said, and you nodded after a few seconds.

“Goodbye, Sam.” You said and disappeared, leaving Sam Winchester broken, as others always did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't planning on adding another chapter to this since I thought nobody would want one, but then surprise! Somebody actually did want one, so here it is!

You had said goodbye, but it didn't mean that you stopped visiting the famous Sam Winchester and his elder brother as they continued with their lives. They had started hunting the small things once again, like they always used to. Dean was getting better and was happier after the explanation of the Mark's sudden dissapearance. Good.

As you watched them live their lives, you realised that it was worse this way. Seeing them but not being able to talk to them, laugh with them. And the longing was just awful, the weight of the feeling coming from the younger Winchester was almost suffocating.

He insisted in praying to you each and every night, telling you what he had done that day (as if you didn't know) and reminding you that, when you were ready, you could go back with them and hunt like the old days.

Oh, how you wished that you could, but you had responsibilities that could not be abandoned. You assigned Castiel to take care of them, something Dean was secretly grateful, but it was just so that they could be as happy as they could without you there.

But then came the rebellion. Angels who were still loyal to the old God, who had hidden from you, were killing those who stood with you. They wanted you dead, and it wasn't really a secret how to kill you.

They may have called you the new God, but you were still an angel who had acquired enough power to do some good. Angel blades could still kill you, and the rogue angels took that to their advantage.

You don't know how, but they found you, and you managed to kill them, but not before they managed to cut you a few times. And you didn't know where to go, except...

-

The wounds the rogues had given you weren't healing, and, to be honest, you were scared of dying. You didn't want to die, you didn't want to leave Sam behind in this world.

You struggled to concentrate, where were they? You tried calling for Castiel but you were too weak, your grace was practically pouring out of you. In a last act of desperation, you tried to find a place where your wings wouldnt damage anything, and you found yourself in the bunker.

You saw Sam let out a curse of surprise and run towards you but your vessel fell to the floor before he could catch you. He picked you up and was about to call for Castiel, but you shook your head. He couldn't be near you, your wings would leave scars on him that would remind him of this.

"L-let me go, S-Sam, ple-ase." You choke out, trying to break from his hold and failing, you were too weak and you were dying. 

"No. You-you can't die, Y/N." Sam pleaded, holding you in his arms as you struggled to take in air. The wounds were deep and long, you weren't going to be able to survive this time.

You looked up at the younger Winchester and smiled at him. There were tears falling down his face and he looked so lost, he didn't know what to do.

"I guess this is were I check out, Sammy." You said. It was a struggle just to talk and everything hurt, you could feel the build up for the explosion known as an angel's death. Sam sobbed and pressed his forehead against yours.

"Get a-away, now!" You yelled and pushed him, but he barely moved. You felt your grace pulling in to push out and you laughed, it tickled.

"Fuck. It tickles." You giggled, wincing in pain. Sam let out a mix of a laugh and a sob, smiling through the tears and holding you even closer. Your eyes fluttered closed and the last thing you felt was a kiss on your dying lips before your grace exploded into nothing...

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...You did ask for a sequel.
> 
> (Don't kill me)
> 
> I wrote this on my phone so sorry for any mistakes or of the paragraphs are all joined up or something.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE DONT KILL ME I AM SO SO SORRY THIS TOOK WAY LONGER THAN I THOUGHT IT WOULD BUT HERE IT IS PLS FORGIVE ME

If anyone were to ask what was the most mysterious things about Sam Winchester, it would be the odd scar he has. It stretched from his waist up to his jawline and took the shape of a large wing. Made him look like a present from God, some would joke. But his scars weren't from God, but from one of his children.

And he wore them proudly.

The permanent reminder of his angel's death was a hard burden to bear, but then he would remember your smile and your voice (both of which once belonged to the empty vessel the Angel had once habited) were enough to make him happy of the burns.

Castiel, on the other hand, hated them. It served as a reminder as well, but not of something happy, but of how power was a drug and could only cause your downfall. He had insisted on removing the marks from Sam's body, but the human refused. 

Both saw the wings seared into his flesh as a reminder, but to each one it was something different. 

As the years went by, the day Sam Winchester was to die for the last time came and went. Dean Winchester's day came shortly after, and they did have shared heavens, but someone was there before them.

Sam knew something was off when instead of seeing Lucifer's manic grin and Michael's anger in his eyes, he saw a field and a familiar form waiting for him in the distance. He let out a laugh of disbelief and ran towards the figure. She heard the sound of life and turned quickly to see her one true love running towards her.

They met in the middle of the field and joined by the lips, a kiss of happiness and gratitude. Sam held her close and tight, as if he thought that she would disappear when he opened his eyes. She didn't.

"I love you, I love you, I love you." She said frantically, kissing him over and over again and hugging him tight. He sobbed out of joy and held her close. His chin fixed itself on the top of her head and breathed in a relieved breath. Tears of joy fell down his face, and he realised that his scars were no longer there. The sight of his clean skin was odd for the creature, he wanted the beautiful indents on his skin back, he wanted the reminder that an angel loves him back onto his body.

"The scars, where are they?" He asked quietly, and his Angel laughed, pulling away from the hug.

"They're right here, love." She said and revealed her wings hanging off of her shoulder blades. They had the same form the scars did and the sight of them alone reduced the boy to tears.

He was there in the fields of heaven and was holding his Angel in his arms, there was nowhere he'd rather be.

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is the end of things!!! I hope you all liked it and I am so SORRY I PROMISED THIS LAST WEEK but some shit went down with my bestie who o have mentioned a bit here and I wanted to think for a while (it's nothing life threatening, but she gave me another reason to have trust issues. People really like doing that with me...) BUT ITS HERE YAYYY 
> 
> I have a few ideas for some other works but PLEASE just talk to me if you wanna request something JUST PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE
> 
> Also, I'm gonna start working on this AU for the Classic Disney version of Sleeping Beauty and it's pretty fucking dark but I NEED SOME HELP Y'ALL so if anyone is interested in helping or giving me some tips just tell me!!
> 
> My tumblr, in case anyone wants to bitch about my endings or procrastinating : flowercrowns-for-beautifuldorks


End file.
